Amour de vampire
by uryuu95
Summary: Alors que zero fesait course pour le directeur, il senti une odeur de sang, puis il alla voir d'où sa venait, et il se fessa attaqué par un vampire et il s'évanouissat et il perdut la mémoire et oublia sont amour kaname.


Zero X Kaname

Chapitre 1

C'était pendant une journée d'automne, le vent soufflé fort et le soleil commençait à se coucher, alors que le directeur avait envoyait zero faire des courses, il trouva un glacier auquel il alla s'installé pour manger une coupe, une serveuse arriva :

Bonsoir, puis je prendre votre commande ? demanda la serveuse

Bonsoir, je prendrais une dame blanche s'il vous plaît.

D'accord je apporte sa le vite possible.

Après avoir prît la commande la serveuse parti, tout d'un coup zero fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre la liste de course que le principale la donné, il vérifia si il n'avait rien oublié.

« Un futon, des noris, thon rouge, bœuf, riz, bouteille d'eau etc… c'est bon j'ai rien oublié.

Excusez- moi, vois si votre dame blanche.

Ah ! Merci.

Euh… dite moi venez vous de la night classe, car votre aura est différent des autres personnes d'ici.

Zero ne répondit pas, puis la dame senti gêner parti en s'excusant. Après avoir fini sa glace zero rentra au château, tout d'un coup zero senti sur le chemin une odeur de sang, il courra voir d'où venait ce sang, il rentra dans une allé silencieuse auquel l'odeur s'arrêta là, tout d'un coup zero senti une présence il ce retourna il vu un vampire, il vampire le sauta dessus et lui écorcha tout le dos, il tomba à terre et ce releva le plus vite possible, il voulu prendre sont bloody rose mais il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il regarda par terre pour voir si il n'y avait pas une arme, au moment ou il releva sont regard le vampire lui sauta à la figure et il tomba à terre le vampire voulut lui mordre le cou, mais tout d'un coup le vampire s'arrêta comme si on l'avait paralysé, le vampire se retira de zero, puis se retourna, zero regarda pour voir ce que fessait peur au vampire il vu une silhouette, mais tout d'un coup zero s'évanouit sa.

Tout d'un coup zero ce réveilla en sur saut, il regarda de droite à gauche pour voir ou il était.

Je suis ou là ? Tout d'un coup il vu un garçon allonger sur sont lit. Tient ces qui lui ?

Il est resté à ton chevet toute la nuit, il s'inquiété beaucoup pour toi.

Zero regarda pendant un court instant le monsieur qui lui parler.

Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda t-ils ne savent plus ce qui se passait.

QUOI ?!! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Ces moi kaïen la personne qui tes recueilli après que tu te sois fait attaquer par un vampire, tu t'en souviens pas. Choquer.

Euh… Non, pas du tout, est lui ces qui ? Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon allonger sur sont lit.

Tu ne te souviens pas non plus de kaname, ces ton petit copain, tu ne te souviens même pas de ton petit copain ?

Quoi ?! Mon mec, je suis gay !!! Ces quoi cet embrouille. Ce plainât-il en pointant du doigt kaname.

Tout d'un coup kaname ouvrit les yeux déranger par le bruit puis vue zero réveillait.

ZERO !!! Mon chérie ça va ? tu n'à rien ce méchant vampire ne ta pas fait trop mal ? Demanda-t-il très inquiet.

Euh… Ouais ça va mais tu peu cessez de m'enlacez s'il te plait je te connais pas.

Quoi ?! Qu'est tu viens de dire ?

Kaname, apparemment zero vient de perdre la mémoire, je suis désoler mais il ne se souvient plus du tout de rien n'y de toi n'y moi et n'y de sont passé.

QUOI ?! Il se retourna vers zero les larmes aux yeux, zero ces moi kaname ont sort ensemble !!

Euh… Ouais mais non, j'ai du mal à croire que je sois homo tu vois, désoler.

Il voulut ce levé mais il senti une douleur atroce dans sont dos.

Aiie ! Qu'est qui me fait mal comme sa ?

Tu tes fait attaquer par un vampire, tu ne te souviens pas de sa non plus ? Répondit kaïen.

Non, pas du tout enfaite tout est flou dans ma tête, enfin bref, je sors je vais prendre l'air.

Tu n'à pas le droit de sortir tu dois te reposer le temps que ta plaie se referme. Ordonna kaïen.

Je men fou et puis je vais parfaitement bien maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte et sorti.

Pff, même si il a tout oublié il reste toujours aussi arrogant.

Zero, ne ce souvient plus de moi. Répondit kaname les larmes aux yeux, mais qu'est que je vais devenir.

T'inquiète pas, si il t'aime vraiment et que tu l'aime vraiment sa mémoire va se recouvrir ne t'inquiète pas, mais pour sa il n'y à que toi qui peut faire sa.

Bien, je vais faire le tout pour le tout pour que zero retrouve sa mémoire.

Puis Kaname sorti de la salle, est alla rejoindre zero allonger aux pieds d'un arbre.


End file.
